villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
God Hand
The God Hand are the main antagonistic faction of the manga and anime Berserk and are a powerful quintet of reality-warping angels (or demons), each corresponding to a finger or thumb, directly below the Idea of Evil in power and authority. All of them were originally humans who were chosen by the Idea of Evil to serve its purpose of giving reason for humanity's suffering. They each possessed and used a behelit only Griffith used the crimson behelit (The Egg of the King) in order to transcend their humanity. It is unknown whether there are five crimson behelits or whether the same one came to each of them in turn. Background The origins of the God Hand are mysterious and unknown, but its members are known to have once been human before using a crimson behelit during a solar eclipse that occurs once every 216 years. Once they do this, they transcend their current status and are reborn as demonic angels and emissaries of the Idea of Evil. In order to do this however, they must offer a sacrifice of their loved ones and their souls will be used to fashion a new form. Since then, the God Hand has served as overseers of humanity and have shaped many events of human history while also recruiting new members into the organization and gaining servants in humans who become Apostles, having an absolute ruling over them. Guts, the main protagonist of the series, first saw the God Hand when they allowed Griffith to join them and had him reborn as Femto in exchange for all of the Band of the Hawk members to be sacrificed for his rebirth. Members *Void (Fate) *Slan (Temptation) *Ubik (Deception) *Conrad (Famine/Pestilence) *Femto (Gravity/Space) Gallery a-berserk_god_hand_wallpaper-27770.jpg|Silhouettes of the God Hand. berserk_god_hand_by_tiwyll-d6vp4ch.jpg|A crimson behelit. pht1gY7.jpg|Members of the God Hand. Trivia * Most of the God Hand's names are inspired by science-fiction novels. It is also worth noting that the design of the God Hand characters show similarity to Cenobites from Hellraiser movie series, based on Clive Barker's "The Hellbound Heart" novella, of which Miura is believed to be a fan. * Despite their power, the God Hand cannot completely predict the flow of fate and causality nor are they invincible. Slan herself has admitted "they are not God himself". * As the name implies they are servants of a god (also known as the Idea of Evil). * It is strongly implied that there's at least one cult devoted to Slan, whom the cultists know as the "Goddess of Flame". **Similarly, there are two stories that might have to do with them, those of the fall of the legendary warlord-turned-emperor named Gaiseric (who lost his entire kingdom to "four or five angels" in a single night) and that of an imprisoned sage who summoned an angel to punish Gaiseric for his sins. Navigation pl:Ręka Boga Category:Berserk Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Teams Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Organizations